


A Bit Of Mint: Newtmas AU

by chuuyuh



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyuh/pseuds/chuuyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas knew it had to be done, no matter what.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Of Mint: Newtmas AU

 

Thomas stopped infront of a certain house in South London.

It was a Victorian-styled house, a bit out of place amongst the tall apartment blocks from some metres away, and he had loved it for its beauty. Newt sure did have good taste in style.

He rang the doorbell, even though he knew that there would be no one to answer the door. As he stood outside, Thomas appreciated the scenery around him.

Dark clouds began to fill the sky as it they were mimicking his feelings. Grinning stupidly to himself, he got up, pulled the spare keys from below the angel statue beside the door, and he helped himself in.

It was the same as ever, the beautiful furniture presented in front of him after stepping in from the front door. The whole house was quiet, without a single whisper of sound. As people say, “silence is golden”.

Taking the first step, Thomas went into the dusty living room. Sunlight streamed in from the windows, and he took a deep breath of the air. Somehow, he liked it.

“Hello, Newt."he muttered, sitting down on the sofa. He heard a voice reply, "Tommy! You're here!” He smiled.

But then, the voice faltered. “I thought...you aren't supposed to be here." Thomas could sense Newt pouting.

"I can be here on my own accord,” he replied, knowing what Newt meant.

Out of the sudden, he caught a whiff of mint, the smell especially prominent in the stale environment.

“Mint? Really?”

“Well, it does help calm me.”

“So it's been getting worse, then?”

Newt was silent, but Thomas knew it was the case.

“Yes, Tommy. I feel scared every single day that I spend alone. I want your presence, Tommy. Will you come with me?”

Thomas was a bit taken aback when he heard the question, though he had expected that it would have to happen sooner or later. And now, he was ready to go with Newt. 

Giggling crazily, he replied, “Sure, Newt. I've nothing to lose anyway.”

 

He pulled out a gun and turned it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very, very sorry if this fic has given you FEELSSSS  
> I swear it never meant to end up this way, but I guess things change quickly.


End file.
